Cage Beast
by verday
Summary: A group of people wanting to make black market soldiers with extraordinary abilities have their sights set on the Shizou. Will he and Izaya be able to set their rivalry aside to put them away or with Shizou finally show Izaya that even he can die.


**The Caged Beast**

Verday here! This is my first MxM fanfiction. I couldn't help myself! Oh but I not going to add any juicy parts it's more Shounen Ai than Yaoi. Oh before I forget to mention I actually started posting on AO3. However I not going to leave this site too like many have done already. Like Erica I'm so into fanfictions it is an obsession. My user name never changes though by some stroke of good luck. So if you find a Verday on a site chances are it's me. Tootles.

* * *

"Well well Shiki-san what a surprise," a man wearing an out of date black jacket with fur around the hood smiled at a man wearing a white suite and golden chain. "I didn't expect to see you until another day at least."

"Lets cut to the chase have you heard of the Monstrous Hunters," Shiki asked not falling for the younger man's, Izaya Orihara, act of ignorance or amusement for the situation.

"Of course I have," Izaya chuckled, "I have been thinking of perhaps setting them in Ikebururo they might even take care of my _problem_ for me."

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun but you can't this time," Shiki stated ending the ripples of laughter that were starting from Izaya.

Izaya turned in his chair facing the other with a icy glare. "And why not," Izaya demanded. "I have been planning to get rid of Shizu-chan for a while and this is the prefect opportunity."

Shiki carefully responded as to not upset the ticking time bomb of a human off in any way. "We had a mole find out that they are planning to research humans like Shizou Heiwajima and turn them into human weapons. The original are then killed off after they are thoroughly examined. We have been monitoring Shizou-kun in an attempt to see if he would be a threat if he was taken, and surprisingly he would be an one man army."

"I could have told you that," Izaya stated as he rolled his eyes. "After all Shizu-chan is a monster and the only one that I hate. I have been trying for a long time to kill him, and so far none of my attempts are successful so they might have an even harder time."

Shiki nodded and stated, "That is why we absolutely can't let them take him. Not only that but his younger brother, Kasuka Heiwajima or better known as Yuhei Hanejima, is acting with our boss funding it."

"I see you're afraid that if something were to happen to his dear older brother during the production than weaker younger brother would be too upset to play his part," Izaya chuckled. "You know I think this in its self is remotely entertaining. So I think that I will play along, but I don't think that Shizu-chan will willing allow himself to play the part as the one to _be_ protected especially knowing that I'm directly involved."

Shiki didn't disagree and both stewed in silence until Izaya suddenly stood up. "Well," the younger man stated as he made his way to his own door. "It isn't like I can do much without knowing how my dear Shizu-chan is doing first, and you have your own plans to go over too correct?"

"Don't upset him too much," Shiki warned as he went out the door.

"Ah don't worry I just plan to play with him a little," Izaya chuckled. "After all it is necessary to take a monster on a walk every now and again, right?"

Shiki shook his head as both of the two left.

* * *

"Well that's all for today Shizou-kun," Tom Tanaka, Shizou's boss, stated, "Want head out and get some sushi?"

"Nah I got a fridge full of food today," Shizou smiled, "I can't let it go to waste."

"Well well finally paid off all your debts to the city huh," Tom smirked to his junior.

"Yeah Izaya hasn't come in a while so I was able to catch up," Shizou stated, "makes me wonder what he's planning though."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Tom stated. "If you do you'll just get mad then the debt will pile up again."

"Yeah your right," Shizou nodded, "I guess I'll leave first then."

"Yeah see you," Tom replied as Shizou walked off.

Shizou walked down the roads and as he almost reached his apartment he stopped growling out, "Something stinks."

Izaya chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows of a wall. "Izaya," Shizou shouted reaching for the nearest thing to him.

"Hold on Shizu-chan," Izaya called out, "I have a few questions for you."

"Anything you want to know is most likely to twist in some way or another," Shizou growled as he paused glaring instead at the other.

"Well normally," Izaya admitted, "however it would seem you dear little brother had gotten the best of Awakusu-kai."

"Kasuka doesn't have anything to do with yakuza," Shizou growled reaching once again for the lamp post next to him.

"No but his most recent movie is being funded by them," Izaya chuckled. "Now about my questions. Have you been followed lately?"

Shizou stiffened clenching his teeth. Izaya smirked and began walking towards him. "It would seem you have," Izaya said in a sickly sweet voice that sounded like nails against a chalk board to Shizou.

"You sent people to follow me huh what tormenting me directly isn't enough for you anymore," Shizou demanded.

"I haven't," Izaya stated. "I don't care what a monster like you does. I only care about when you drop dead. However this time I'm getting paid to make sure something that's coming doesn't happen."

"What are you talking about," Shizou demanded.

Izaya didn't respond instead turned his back to the bleached blond man walking away. "Hold it I asked you a question," Shizou demanded.

"You should know my information doesn't come cheap," Izaya stated before turning around. "I will tell you this though Shizo-chan. Soon you will have little to no choice but to follow my script."

"Like hell I will," Shizou shouted as he up rooted the lamp post that he stood next to swinging it in Izaya's direction.

Izaya smirked as the chase was on. Soon they were well on their way to the center of Ikebururo where it was a more common site to see such a thing. Those that knew them both shook their heads before continuing with whatever they were up to in the first place. While the commuters would stop and stare at the abnormal sight of a vending machine flying through the air as a scraggily man had lifted it up with only one hand as if it was just an empty can.

* * *

"Damn that annoying flea," Shizou cursed as he looked around realizing somewhere along the way Izaya had escaped.

Shizou looked behind him to see how far his rage had taken him. Shizou scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and sighed, "Well it was nice to not owe the city for a little while."

 _Soon you will have little to no choice but to follow my script_ those last mocking words seemed to play through his mind making him grit his teeth. _I refuse to listen to him or anyone else for that matter on following that god damn flea's sick games_ he shouted angrily in his head. Desperately he lit up one of his cigarette taking a long inhale before slowly exhaling. A familiar van stopped right in front of him with a picture of an anime girl on it. Shizou looked at the window waiting for it to lower and as it did he saw a man wearing a backwards cap and fierce brown eyes that could rival his own. "Hey Kadota," Shizou greeted humoring the man with a refreshing smile.

"You seriously need to find a hobby you know that right," Kadota asked as he walked out of the van.

Shizou stated, "He found me today not the other way around."

The back of the van window open to reveal a girl wearing all black with a french cap covering her braided bun. Sensing impending doom the other person in the back quickly covered her mouth pulling her back into the back of the van as the person driving it quickly rolled up the window. "Oh that's unusual," Kyohei Kadota responded.

"Yeah and then he spouted some nonsense of my brother taking a job that was funded by the Awakusu-kai," Shizou growled in irritation.

"Is it true," Kadota asked in frowning.

"Hmm I don't know," Shizou answered truthfully, "if he did he did it without me knowing or he did it for a reason."

"Think it is the one percent or the 99%," Kadota asked.

Shizou didn't answer instead took another drag from his cigarette. "Too soon to tell," Shizou answered, "from how he was talking it sounded like he was enjoying it though."

Kadota nodded and then sighed, "Don't let him get to you too much okay? If you need help just give us a hollar."

"Yeah we can use our new books," Walker exclaimed as he peered out from the back seat.

"Hmm what is so scary about that," Shizou asked.

"Best you don't know," Saburo Togusa replied before anyone else could. "Once they burned my van because of one of their torture methods."

Shizou nodded and said, "Well I guess I should be heading home, again. Damn that flea."


End file.
